


Pocket Adventures 13

by PaperFox19



Series: Pocket Adeventures [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harems, M/M, Monsters, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: What if Ash got Psyduck? Psyduck was following them after a recent incident, but Misty finds him annoying despite saying she likes water pokemon. She insults Psyduck and makes him cry, which Ash comes in and offers him a place on his team. Misty spares no time to insult both of them, be it the fact Psyduck can't swim, or can barely battle. Ash helps Psyduck learn to swim and helps him level up, his actions resonate with his other pokemon as well. Once Psyduck becomes a powerhouse on Ash's team Misty changes her tune and she tries to get him to join her, but Psyduck isn't dumb, he stays with his master. Switcher Ash/Pokemon/Trainer
Relationships: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Trainers/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Pocket Adeventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918480
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Pocket Adventures 13

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

  
  


Pocket Adventures 13

What if Ash got Psyduck? Psyduck was following them after a recent incident, but Misty finds him annoying despite saying she likes water pokemon. She insults Psyduck and makes him cry, which Ash comes in and offers him a place on his team. Misty spares no time to insult both of them, be it the fact Psyduck can't swim, or can barely battle. Ash helps Psyduck learn to swim and helps him level up, his actions resonate with his other pokemon as well. Once Psyduck becomes a powerhouse on Ash's team Misty changes her tune and she tries to get him to join her, but Psyduck isn't dumb, he stays with his master. Switcher Ash/Pokemon/Trainer

Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum a new trainer from Pallet Town has been on his Pokemon journey for a few months now. After coming of age he was allowed to receive his first Pokemon. After sleeping in late instead of getting a Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle, he got a Pikachu. Their relationship was a bit difficult at first, but after an intense attack under a swarm of Spearow where Ash tried to protect Pikachu with his very life they opened up to each other. On that day they saw a strange glowing Pokemon that even the Pokedex couldn’t identify.

He was on a journey to become a Pokemon Master, he registered for the Kanto League, and had to obtain at least 8 badges from Gym Leaders across Kanto. On the way he caught a Caterpie and evolved it into a Metapod and then a Butterfree. He caught a Pidgeotto by the time he made it to Pewter City to battle the Gym Leader Brock.

His first match he used Pidgeotto and Pikachu and lost against Brock’s Geodude and Onix. Ash trained to strengthen Pikachu boosting his speed and power. In their rematch Ash used Butterfree and Pikachu. Butterfree’s Stun Spore and Confusion helped bring down Geodude. Pikachu’s ability Static effected Onix causing it to become paralyzed, and though the match was tough, Ash forfeited as Brock’s family would suffer if he continued.

Brock did give Ash the badge, despite the interference from his family. His father showed up and relieved Brock of his duties as Gym Leader allowing him to pursue his own dreams. Brock made sure his dad took responsibility for his family now. He ended up traveling with Ash saying he wanted to become a Pokemon Breeder.

He’s had someone following him since Viridian City, but Brock he actually invited to come along with him. Misty was hounding Ash because of an accident involving her bike. During the Spearow Swarm event Pikachu had absorbed the lightning from a passing storm and unleashed a destructive attack that caused her bike to get fried in the crossfire. It belonged to a girl named Misty, who’s been following Ash since, to get her bike back, or money for it.

Ash’s next badge was at Cerulean City, where Misty’s sisters were the Gym Leader. She didn’t want to go back here, but Ash was adamant. Misty wanted to be a Water Pokemon master and left home to follow her dream. With the Gym’s Pokemon exhausted the sisters were willing to just give Ash the badge, but Misty refused to let that happen.

The two fought but Misty tricked Pikachu to not battle against her Water Pokemon, much to Ash’s annoyance. He still had two other Pokemon. It was Butterfree and Pidgeotto versus Misty’s Staryu and Starmie. The bug type managed to beat Staryu, but Mistie’s Starmie didn’t give it a chance to even attack. Pidgeotto’s speed and power was needed to bring down her Starmie.

Despite her loss Misty didn’t want to give Ash the badge, but her sisters had the final say. Misty continued to follow Ash saying he still owed her a bike.

On their way to the next Gym Ash bonded with an abandoned Bulbasaur, an abandoned Charmander, and the leader of a squad of Squirtle. He finally had a full party. Though Oak kinda took the wind out of his sails when he revealed his grandson Gary had caught 45 Pokemon already. Ash managed to catch a Krabby, but since he had 6 pokemon it was sent to Prof. Oak. He met Bill who was a Pokemon researcher and learned just how vast the pokemon world was.

Oak told him he could use his Pokedex to switch his Pokemon out, if he couldn’t get to a Pokemon center. It was good to know.

He then faced Lieutenant Surge, who was on a crushing streak with his Raichu. According to Surge he even crushed other trainers from Pallet, his rival Gary was the first person in a long time to give him a challenge.

Ash was determined to beat Surge, but his Raichu was too powerful, the Nurse Joy offered Ash a Thunderstone that could evolve Pikachu into Raichu. He left it to Pikachu to choose, his partner thought about it, but in the end he choose to become stronger as he was.

They had a rematch, Ash using Pikachu once again, but this time they had a plan. Surge evolved his Pikachu to early, so while it could learn more powerful attacks, it couldn’t learn the more speed skills that Pikachu could learn. Speed trumped power and Pikachu earned Ash his third badge.

In his Fourth Gym Battle Ash faced his greatest threat yet, Psychic Pokemon. Sabrina’s Kadabra seemed unstoppable, crushing Ash’s entire team. After a terrifying psychic mess Ash, Brock, and Misty escape from Sabrina and was told to either get a Psychic Pokemon himself or a Ghost type.

He had befriended a Haunter, but the ghost type seemed more interested in playing than battling. As it turned out Sabrina was enhancing her pyschic pokemon’s power with her own. Haunter distracted her, allowing Ash to beat Kadabra with Pikachu.

Sabrina had become consumed by her powers, she played by her own rules. So enhancing her pokemon and turning Ash’s pokemon’s attacks against them was part of her game. Once the fight was made fair Ash was able to win. Haunter stayed with Sabrina to help teach her to be better, she could be a strong trainer without having to absolutely dominate someone.

-x-

With Four badges and Seven Pokemon, Ash was looking to expand his Pokemon. He battled a powerful Mankey who later evolved into Primeape. He caught the fighting type and he was sent to Oak’s lab.

Ash started rotating his Pokemon, battling trainers he met on the road. With his Pokedex he had his pokemon registered to him, he was able to transfer them sending them to Oak with a push of the button. The Monster Ball would glow and be teleported to Oak, and he could make a selection and in a few minutes sometimes seconds bam he had his Pokemon back. Primeape was a bit wild, but Ash proved how much he cared. Ash had a powerful bond with his Pokemon, now he was focusing on helping them get stronger. He got Krabby some battle experience as they ended up in Celadon City.

The Gym was closed as there was a major issue with missing children and pokemon weakness. The issue was in fact Sleep Waves from a rich club’s Hypno. The pokemon were weakened and unable to battle while the kids had been effected into believing they were Pokemon. Drowzee was able to reverse the effects saving the children and the pokemon. There was one exception…

“Why is this thing following us?” Misty snapped.

“Psyduck?” it tilted his head to the side.

“Nurse Joy thought we might be able to help it.” Brock said. Though as an aspiring Breeder he volunteered.

“Ugh just looking at this thing gives me a headache!” Misty tugged on her hair in annoyance.

“I thought you liked Water Pokemon?” Ash asked.

“Humph, as if I’d want a boring pokemon like that.” She crossed her arms.

Psyduck began to tear up and cry. “Misty, you made him cry!” Ash went over to him and pets him. “There there, Psyduck I bet you are a great pokemon.”

“If you think it’s so great why don’t you catch him Mr. Pokemon Master?”

“Okay then, I will. What do you say Psyduck wanna come with me?” Psyduck looked at him and nodded. Ash brought out a ball and Psyduck pecked it. He got sucked into the ball and it pinged. “Welcome to the team Psyduck.”

Oak revealed there was nothing wrong with Psyduck, they just often suffer from headaches. Once caught by trainers they become less frequent.

-x-

Ash was waiting for the gym to open back up in the mean time he decided to do some training. There was a local pool where trainers bring their Water Pokemon to battle, there were other pools for trainers to use to swim. So Ash had Butterfree and Piudgeotto chill with Professor Oak, and called over Krabby and Psyduck.

It was here Ash learned a sad truth, Psyduck didn’t know how to swim. “Psy psy psyyyyy!” he thrashed around wildly.

“Psyduck!?” Ash gasped and called out his Bulbasaur who used Vine Whip to rescue him. “You can’t swim huh?” Psyduck shook his head no.

Misty laughed. “A Water pokemon who can’t swim how pathetic. Dodged a bullet there.”

Brock bopped her. “Stop being so rude.”

“It’s okay, you can learn.” Ash took him over to the kiddie pool. “Would you like to try?”

“Psy!” he nodded. He was a bit scared of the water but Ash got in with him and helped him. It was gonna be a long journey but they were just getting started.

To be continued...Learning to Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Phone Fic


End file.
